


Slice of Cheese

by jfiacre



Category: Free!
Genre: Cheesy Date Moves, Free! Kink Meme, Kink Prompt Meme, M/M, No Mackerel was harmed in the making of this fanfic., Revised Constantly, Stupidity Ensues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfiacre/pseuds/jfiacre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Prompt Meme. In which Haru and Rin go on a date and Haru attempts to see the fifty shades of Rin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slice of Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Prompt Meme: Haru and Rin go out on a date and instead of being brash and loud as Haru had expected him to be, Rin is strangely flustered and shy (and very delectable). Haru is charmed. 
> 
> +1 if Haru pulls out the cheesy date moves just to watch Rin fluster even more (pretending to stretch and putting his arm around Rin's shoulder in the movie theatre etc)
> 
> http://iwatobiswimclub.dreamwidth.org/1985.html?page=14#comments

 

* * *

 

The water that flowed in languid arches was a tempting sight. He was just situated in perfect view of the fountain. Haruka swallowed thickly as he caught sight of some few lovely beads of water that had strayed from the rest, scattering in tantalizing patterns. From where he stood, he was able to see the glistening pearls of water that wavered ever so slightly in the fountain.

He felt the twitch that resided in his fingers shoot down to his feet. The urge to trapeze into the water was strong. The fact that there was a sizable body of water just present while his clothes were intact was a feat all on its own.

Makoto would have been so proud.

 

He had been doing so well. The reconciliation with Rin had somewhat calmed him. Of course, that was only because he often showed up at Rin's dorm with demands that Rin took him to Samezuka's indoor pool since Iwatobi's pool had closed for the day. There was also that smug feeling he got whenever Rin would scowl, but nonetheless would lead him to the pool, grumbling the whole way.

It worked both ways though.  

Which brought Haruka here on a Saturday morning, standing in full view of a water fountain at one of Iwatobi's popular date spots; the park. It was all Rin's fault really.

Despite their rocky start, Haruka was happy. It had been two months after the relay race and just four days ago when Rin had paid him a visit in the middle of the night. Haruka had remembered it all in vivid detail. Rin was flustered, all twitchy limbs and strayed glances as he stuttered a confession to Haruka. At that time, Haruka had been fighting the sleep from his eyes, which prompted Rin to scream out his confession in frustration. The outburst had left him awake. The last thing he had remembered was when Rin ran off, screeching the time and location for their date.

And while Haruka was known for his tardiness, he was early for once–Although Makoto had something to do with it. The mild tempered teen had threatened to hide all of Haruka's swimwear, which amused Haruka because nothing stopped him from getting into water if he wanted to. Really.

He yanked at the collar of his midnight blue polo shirt and hooked a thumb over the pocket of his grey jeans before sweeping his gaze to the right. The clothes were new and a tad too tight. Nagisa had stopped by one morning and had shoved the pile onto his arms. A grin and a wink directed at Haruka as he wished him good luck and bid him goodbye.

 

"Yo."

He turned around. Rin stood there with his hands tucked into the pockets of his black cardigan.

"You're here." Haruka said as he fixed his gaze on Rin's ponytail momentarily.

"Don't sound too surprise." Rin grumbled before continuing. "Gou wouldn't stop pestering me and I ran into Nagisa and it took awhile to shake him off."

Haruka hadn't failed to notice that Rin was looking at anywhere but him. He shrugged and looked at Rin.

"I didn't wait too long."

Rin nodded and they stood there in silence. It was about two minutes when Haruka had grown tired of the shuffling noise and nervous energy that Rin was radiating.

"Didn't you say you had grand plans or something?" Haruka said as he withdrew his gaze from the water fountain. He had noticed the peculiar change in Rin's personality, but chalked it off as nothing.

Rin huffed.

"Of course I do!"

 

 

The name of the action packed movie that had escaped Haruka's mind was sold out much to Rin's displeasure. Antsy and desperate on Rin's part, they had opted for the next available showing, which ended up being a romantic comedy. While Haruka was indifferent about the movie, Rin had scoffed, but paid for the tickets anyway.

The auditorium was small and empty considering the movie had been playing for three weeks already. There weren't a lot of people present except for the small group of giggling teenage girls and a few couples. They had chosen the back row because Rin had claimed that it was the furthest away from the teenagers and the spit swapping couples.

It had just been about thirty minutes into the movie when Haruka had given up on it. The movie was riddled with cliches and it was obvious that the heroine would end up with the guy she had just spilled coffee on. He leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes before turning over to Rin. The theater was dark, the only light source being the screen, but just bright enough for him to make out Rin's face. Haruka suppressed a smile. Rin was clearly into the movie. 

Thinking about Rin and his hopeless romantic trait had Haruka picturing a flustered Rin. The image willed an idea into the brunette. So far, Rin hadn't been the usual boisterous and assertive self that he had grown accustomed to. The Rin sitting next to him had been quiet and strangely meek. Of course there was the occasional grumble and glare that Rin would direct at him, but Haruka expected no less. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that this sudden change in Rin was strange, but not unwelcomed. It was endearing.

The sudden discovery wriggled in his mind, begging to be put to use. Rin's demure attitude urged Haruka to take action. He wanted to see more of Rin's new side as much as he could before the old Rin snapped his jaws at him. Haruka could protest that the sudden spur of action could be blamed on Rin, but he was aware of his own mild sadistic tendencies.

He edged himself closer to his oblivious friend. Nudging up the armrest that divided them, Haruka turned his sights to Rin. Said target had his eyes focused on the screen much to Haruka's triumph.

"Rin." He whispered.

No answer.

"Rin." He tried again.

The audience roared in laughter and Rin guffawed along, wiping a tear from his eye.

Haruka attacked.

He muffled a yawn and stretched his arms over his head in exaggeration that he had seen being done in those cheesy romcoms that Rin had made him watched once or twice as a kid. Haruka lowered his arms gently and felt his fingers brush against the cotton of Rin's shirt. As his hands finally met the teen's shoulder, he scooted himself closer, one arm successfully draped over Rin's shoulder.

"W-What are you doing?!"

He heard the hiss and forced down the smile that threatened to turn the corners of his mouth. The flustered tone was evident in Rin's harsh whisper.

"Watching the movie," Haruka replied. He kept his eyes trained on the screen in feigned interest. His cover would be blown if Rin noticed the amusement written all over his eyes. Best not to make eye contact lest he wanted his head to get bitten off; _both_ heads. 

"Your arm–"

"Is in a very comfortable position."

He stole a peek from the corner of his eye and was disappointed to find out that it was too dark to see the blush that Rin was wearing. Haruka heard Rin huff and knew he had won this battle. Smirking at his small victory, he made himself comfortable. The scenery was awfully pretty in the movie. Especially that waterfall.

 

 

 By the time they had gotten out, it was already two close to three pm. The streets were even busier at this time with people hurrying to their destinations as they chattered away on their cell phones. Since their date was far from over, the next stop was to a cafe.

From what Haruka had heard from Gou, the cafe just a few blocks down from the movie theaters was a popular date spot among couples. He hadn't voiced this out to Rin when they had stepped inside and secured a table despite the crowds of people at the front.

Being a Saturday afternoon, the cafe was packed with customers. He noticed that most of the customers were young just like them. There were plenty of young couples that shared sweets with one another, laughing and smiling as they talked in low voices. A group of girls sat on the far corner, sipping their colorful drinks as they gossiped and giggled. Despite the busy state, they had managed to secure a table by the window.

He had chosen the seat by the wall, picking up the menu once he had sat down. The first page was heavily decorated with the word "DRINKS" in pink cursive. The few pages that followed that were the usual meals you would find at a cafe. Haruka thumbed through the pages, skipping pass the sandwiches, salads, pasta, until he finally reached the dessert menu. No mackerel of course.  He opted for a slice of cake before pushing the menu away from him.

Haruka lifted his head up and met Rin's gaze. 

By the time Rin had gotten his mouth to open, the waitress came.

 

 

While he wasn't too fond of cake because of the sugary taste, Haruka had to admit that the cake he ordered was pleasant. 

"How's your meal?" Haruka asked as he ripped a piece off the cake with his fork before popping it into his mouth.

Rin shrugged.

"S'alright. I didn't really know what to get." The teen said between bites. He chewed slowly and only responded when he swallowed. While Rin didn't have undesirable table manners like Nagisa, the way the teen had approached his food could be described as dainty. Almost refined.

Haruka nodded. The girl sitting across from them had ordered the same cake Haruka had. He watched her take off a piece of her cake before offering it to her boyfriend. He stared at his own plate and blinked.

"This pasta isn't actually all too bad. Although I don't consider myself a pasta type of person."

He heard Rin talk as he plucked a piece of his cake with his fork.

"I like mackerel." He said as he held out the fork to Rin's face.

Rin snorted. "I know that–Wait. What are you doing?"

He tucked a hand under his chin as he held the dangling fork in front of his friend's place.

"Feeding you." His reply was short as he feigned nonchalance. Haruka hadn't realized how enticing it was to watch Rin's complexion do a perfect impression of his hair. It was kind of cute. 

"What are you trying to get at? Stop doing such strange things!" Rin hissed. He slapped his hands on the table before slinking back down in his seat in embarrassment. No one paid them any attention. Thankfully.

"Nagisa told me to."

"Fuck Nagisa!"

"But you're on a date with _me_."

It was evident that Rin was drowning in his inner turmoil. Haruka was actually curious to know what was going on inside that head. He waved the fork in front of Rin.

Hesitant, Rin reached for the fork. Haruka pulled it back.

"Wha–You want me to eat it or not?" 

"Eat it like this. No touching."

Rin scoffed, the blush still in full effect.

"As if I–"

Haruka shoved the piece in.

_

 

After the first attempt of Haruka shoving cake down his throat, Rin had refused to talk. They had paid and left five minutes after. The time now was 4:15 and to Haruka's surprise, he was disappointed that there date was drawing to an end.

He walked beside Rin, shoulders brushing as they headed to the train station in silence.

 

When they had reached the right stop, Rin turned to him.

There was a moment of caution on Rin's features. With flushed cheeks, the red head swept his gaze to the side before opening his mouth. He closed his mouth before parting them open again.

"I–"

He rolled his eyes, not really keen on watching Rin stumble and blush over his attempt at communication. It would serve as a form of great entertainment for another time and while Rin was adorable when he was flustered, Haruka wanted to get over this hurdle. Catching Rin off guard, he leaned forward and kissed him.

He brushed his lips against the other's and felt them come together gently in a soft caress before pulling apart.

Haruka had expected the frantic exclamation, but received none. Instead, Rin was quiet. His cheeks hadn't gotten any better, cherry stained and heated as he parted his lips. From their close proximity, Haruka was able to pick out the tiny drops of tears that threatened to spill from the corner of Rin's eyes.

He was mesmerized at the sight of Rin's state and shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. There was a tightness in his pants that was digging through his crotch. His attention was shut off when Rin sniffed and wiped his eyes angrily.

"Asshole. You ruined the moment."

"I'd like to think that I saved it."

Rin rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on. We're not done yet. I changed my mind."

He felt the grab on his hand as Rin tugged him away from the station.

"Where we heading to?" Haruka asked.

Maybe he didn't have to wait another time to use the items Nagisa had stashed in his pockets after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi people! 
> 
> So I think I revised this like four times and I got fed up so here you go. Please comment if you like it. Or hate it. I don't know. It'd be nice to get some feedback you know? 
> 
> And there's not enough pairing involving Rin and Haru. Heellpp Coonntriibuuttee. 
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
